User blog:PetStarPlanet/Reasons why Skylanders: SuperChargers is similar to things on Skylanders Fan Wiki (and Spyro)
Does this prove that Activision took ideas from this wiki... or are these all just coincidences? Skylanders: SuperChargers could be based on Skylanders: Overdrive. This is the last version of the page before Skylanders: SuperChargers was revealed and the only hint was a comic called "Skylanders: Rift into Overdrive". Look at the similarities. *'"Developer(s):' Vicarious Visions" Vicarious Visions is actually developing Skylanders: SuperChargers. Okay, this wasn't too hard to predict... but it's not the only reason. *'"Release Date(s):' September 20th, 2015" The same date is also the release date of Skylanders: SuperChargers in North America. Now things are already getting suspicious... especially since back then most people probably thought the next Skylanders game would be released in October. (Note! The information comes from the page as it was on April 21, more than a month before the official release date of the game was even revealed.) *"this will be the first game to include an Online mode." If I'm not mistaken, Skylanders: SuperChargers will have an online mode. *The whole basic idea (Skylanders using vehicles) is the same as the one in Skylanders: SuperChargers. In the Skylanders: Rift into Overdrive information that was revealed, it was never actually stated that the game would be about vehicles. Actual rumors about Skylanders 5 being a racing game didn't start until the name SuperChargers was leaked. *"Karts can be mixed and matched" This sounds like modifying vehicles... *The Overdrive mode sounds similar to the SuperCharged mode... it isn't exactly the same, though, as in Skylanders: SuperChargers, using the right SuperCharger with the right vehicle always makes the vehicle SuperCharged... Skylanders: Overdrive seems to only have karts, vehicles that would be Land vehicles in Skylanders: SuperChargers. However, another game, Skylanders: Aero Drifters, seems to have a basic idea that resembles the Sky Vehicles. And what about the names? Look what I found! There's a page called Spitfire on this wiki. It even shows up in the Google Search results when searching "Skylanders Spitfire"... however, even before Skylanders, Spitfire was the name of a vehicle used in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. In fact, the name SuperChargers might be a reference to the move Supercharge from the Classic Spyro series. But enough about Spyro, because I actually made Scratch projects about those two "coincidences". The name of Spifire's vehicle, Hot Streak, is also a name of a Skylander on this wiki. Both the vehicle and the Skylander are very fast and they use firepower (things that were mentioned in the Skylander's backstory and the vehicle's description). And what about this game: Skylanders: Terrible Two? While the game itself isn't similar to Skylanders: SuperChargers, there's an odd similarity... both of the games have Donkey Kong in it! And in both games, Donkey Kong is a Life Skylanders. In Skylanders: Terrible Two, there's also a Skylander called Spit Fire, who, surprisingly, is a Tech element Skylander. Also, the name of SuperCharger Gill Grunt is Deep Dive Gill Grunt. Hmm.... where have I heard that name before? I actually added the Skylanders: SuperChargers mini comic thing because Gill Grunt's SuperCharger name was confirmed to be Deep Dive Gill Grunt. Skylanders: Knight Fighters (the game that introduces Deep Dive) is even the featured article of June 2015, which is coincidentally the same month as the month when Deep Dive Gill Grunt was announced. Honestly, the whole idea of having reposed Skylanders who are not Cores or LightCores and have a new set of abilities and a new suit sounds similar to the Knight Fighters (however, the Knight Fighters don't have completely new attacks, they just have five additional Wow Pows). Remember this thread? It isn't actually confirmed that Splat is a Magic element character, but it is likely. There is also a Magic element character called Splat on this wiki. Category:Blog posts